The Agender and The Dragon
Lmao stop writing about me, go find a better hobby - Saltdfrost The Dragon's Alts The dragon stood on the shore of the archives. And I saw an alt coming out of the archives. It had ten horns and seven heads, with ten crowns on its horns, and on each head a blasphemous name. The alt I saw resembled a SporeMaster, but had feet like those of a spammer and a mouth like that of a troll. The dragon gave the alt his power and his throne and great authority. One of the heads of the alt seemed to have had a fatal wound, but the fatal wound had been healed. The whole Sporum was filled with wonder and followed the alt. People worshiped the dragon because he had given authority to the alt, and they also worshiped the alt and asked, “Who is like the alt? Who can wage war against it?” The alt was given a mouth to utter proud posts and blasphemies and to exercise its authority for forty-two months. It opened its mouth to blaspheme Maxis, and to slander his name and his dwelling place and those who live in EA. It was given power to wage war against Maxis’ holy people and to conquer them. And it was given authority over every club, poster, thread, and subforum. All inhabitants of the Sporum will worship the alt—all whose names have not been written in the Willosaur’s Book of Spore, the Willosaur who was slain from the creation of the Sporum. Whoever has eyes, let them read. “If anyone is to go into suspension, into suspension they will go. If anyone is to be banned with the hammer, with the hammer they will be banned.” This calls for patient endurance and faithfulness on the part of Maxis' people. Then I saw a second alt, coming out of the Sporum. It had two horns like a Sporumer, but it spoke like a dragon. It exercised all the authority of the first alt on its behalf, and made the Sporum and its inhabitants worship the first alt, whose fatal wound had been healed. And it performed great signs, even causing help to come down from EA to the Sporum in full view of the people. Because of the signs it was given power to perform on behalf of the first alt, it deceived the inhabitants of the Sporum. It ordered them to set up an image in honor of the alt who was wounded by the hammer and yet lived. The second alt was given power to give breath to the image of the first alt, so that the image could post and cause all who refused to worship the image to be killed. It also forced all people, great and small, rich and poor, noob and elder, to receive a mark on their right hands or on their foreheads, so that they could not buy or sell unless they had the mark, which is the name of the alt or the number of its name. This calls for wisdom. Let the person who has insight calculate the number of the alt, for it is the number of a Sporumer. That number is 979.